Krokus
1974 - 1979 1974 Krokus was founded in Solothurn, Switzerland by bassist (and original lead vocalist) Chris von Rohr and guitarist Tommy Kiefer. 1975 The band name "Krokus" evolved from the word for a flower common to the region of southern Europe, the crocus. Early in the spring, band founder Chris von Rohr observed a field of these flowers while traveling by train. He was returning from L'Ecole des Chefs located in France after an aborted career in the culinary arts, and it was around this time the idea for a Metal band was formed. The band members stated that it was the perfect name, since it features "Rock" right in the middle. 1976 The debut album Krokus is released 1977 The album To You All is released 1978 The album Painkiller (aka Pay It In Metal) is released 1979 1980 - 1984 1980 Since von Rohr was not capable of hitting the third octave, the search for a new lead singer began. Eventually, Marc Storace from TEA and Eazy Money was hired, and the band recorded and released Metal Rendez-vous, which led to huge international recognition. The compilation album Early Days '75 - '78 is released The singles "Tokyo Nights", "Heatstrokes" and "Bedside Radio" are released 1981 The follow-up album, Hardware, was recorded at the Hammersmith studios in London and is released. It peaked at UK #44. It features such songs as "Easy Rocker" and "Rock City", which are still a part of the band's live repertoire today. The singles "Winning Man" and "Rock City" are released 1982 With new American management, Krokus recorded and released One Vice at a Time ''(UK #28, US #53), which features hits such as "Long Stick Goes Boom", the Guess Who cover "American Woman" and a duet with Iron Maiden's Bruce Dickinson, "I'm on the Run". Chris von Rohr described it as "the album AC/DC never made", since the sound is extremely close to the Australian band. This fact caused doubt about the creativity of the band since many considered them to be copycats. The singles "American Woman", "Save Me" and "Bad Boys Rag Dolls" are released 1983 The album ''Headhunter is released. It was awarded platinum album status in the United States and hit number 25 in the album charts and UK #74. It is the most successful album from Krokus to date and is also widely considered to be their biggest musical achievement. All Krokus albums to date have gone platinum in Switzerland. It boasted the power ballad "Screaming in the Night" which saw heavy rotation on MTV. Judas Priest's Rob Halford also guested on backing vocals. The single "Stayed Awake All Night" and "Screaming tn the Night" are released 1984 The album The Blitz is released. US #31 The singles "Midnite Maniac" (#71 Hot 100, #10 US Rock), "Ballroom Blitz" and "Our Love" (#22 US Rock) are released 1985 - 1989 1985 The VHS, The Video Blitz is released 1986 The album Change of Address is released. US #45 OCT 'The live album ''Alive & Screamin' ''is released. US #97 The single "School's Out" is released. #67 Hot 100 1987 The compilation album ''Stayed Awake All Night - The Best is released The singles "Screaming in the Night (Live)" and "Let the Love Begin" are released 1988 The album Heart Attack is released. US #87 The singles "Let It Go" and "Wild Love" are released 1989 1990 - 2009 1990 The album Stampede ''is released 1991 1992 1993 The compilation album ''The Dirty Dozen is released 1994 The single "You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet" is released 1995 The album To Rock or Not to Be is released 1996 1997 1998 1999 The album Round 13 is released 2000 The compilation albums Definitive Collection, The Collection and Best Of are released 2001 2002 2003 The album Rock the Block is released The compilation album is released The single "I Want It All" is released 2004 The live album Fire and Gasoline is released. It also has a bonus DVD The DVD, As Long As We Live is released. 2005 Longtime lead guitarist Fernando von Arb left the band after continuing wrist problems required surgery. Mandy Meyer, who had played with the band in the mid-1980s, replaced von Arb in the lineup. 2006 '''SEP 15 The new formation released the studio album Hellraiser, which went to gold in Switzerland on the first day of sales. It generally received very good reviews. US #200 The single "Angel of My Dreams" is released 2007 NOV 18 The line up featuring Chris von Rohr, Fernando von Arb, Fready Steady and Marc Storace reunited to play a medley ("Tokyo Nights", "Bedside Radio" and "Heatstrokes") during the TV show Die grössten Schweizer Hits on Swiss television. This event broke the ice between the members of the 1982 formation and led to their reunion concert on 2 August 2008. Krokus's cover of Sweet's "The Ballroom Blitz" also appeared in the game Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s. 2008 APR 20 It was announced that the classic lineup of Chris von Rohr, Fernando von Arb, Freddy Steady, Mark Kohler and Marc Storace had reunited and would be releasing a new studio record in 2009 with a supporting world tour. AUG 2 The band performed live in the Stade de Suisse in Bern. 2009 Krokus will perform the official anthem of the 2009 Ice Hockey World Championships, which are hosted by their home country of Switzerland. The song is entitled "Live for the Action".